The world is not what we think It is so much better
by Nami-LaVoleuse
Summary: One had known pain, disasters, monsters, and even lost his father, twice. One lived a luxurious life since her father was the champion of the world. One believed his dad was the strongest in the world, the other one thought it was her dad. They were both fighting for justice. One will bring the one back on the ring and will put him in a state of rage he did not feel since 7 years …
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: Hello mina-san! I set myself 2 challenges:**

 **Firstly: writing in English. I am French and learning every day to improve my English. That being the case, I am open to any constructive criticism. I obviously use the Internet to get new vocabulary and expressions to complement the text.**

 **Secondly, knowing that this fanfiction will tell the story of Gohan and Videl, I will use every important moment of the manga. I base it on the book not the anime (no filler moments). Plus, I will use the words given in the English version of the story on mangafreak. I only have the collection in French and I want to make it the closest to what you could remember. There might not be too much of feelings expressed in the first chapter but it is only the beginning. (This is why I rated T, for the next chapters)**

 **Thanks for your understanding!**

* * *

The battle with Cell is over and 7 years have passed … The name of this quiet place is "Satan City". Because Mr. Satan was wrongfully acclaimed as the savior, and he resided in this town, the name was changed to Satan City in his honor. Having passed his childhood training to respect Piccolo's and his dad's wishes, this was totally legitimate that he respects his mum's. Since the battle was over, he studied hard and arrived to a point personnel work was not sufficient: Chichi was sending him to Satan City's High School.

He was on Kinto-Un, flying over Satan City, to attend his first day as a student. Switching to a more normal way of moving, he was running (ok ... as a non-really human being but still he was not in the air on a magical cloud). This is when he saw the hold-up happening, it was not the first time a crime occurred in this city. He came twice before, to register for school, and twice he had to stop thugs from stealing and jeopardizing the citizens. As the other times, he changed into a Super Saiyajin to at least hide his true eyes and hair color. It was really no big deal for him, a couple of seconds was enough. None was understanding as the usual. But this time after he regained his normal form to hide, a girl happened. She was apparently here to stop the robbers. But who was this teenage girl? What could she have possibly do to armed men like them? And she did not seem to understand the situation either.

"Ahh Videl! I saw everything it's that guy we saw last time the golden hair" said an old man in charge of the situation. "He's from the same Orange Star High School where you go. He wore the same badge as you" he continued.

Videl had now a clue to discover who this mysterious vigilante was. They were attending the same school. She was definitely going to find who was doing her job!

She could not think of anyone else but Sharpner who had blond hair, even if she was not really convinced. He seemed to be a little bit strong but he liked to show off, he would not hide his identity … This was not important anymore, because someone arrived: a new student … Videl only recognised him after he sat next to her friend. It was the boy from earlier, near the robbing attempt.

"I'm Eliza! I'm happy to meet you. Over here, this is Videl… Don't be surprised! Videl's dad is none than Mr. Satan!" announced the teenager.

"Mr. Satan's daughter!?" Gohan replied.

"That's right! You should thank her. The only reason we're still here is because of her dad"

"If only you knew …" Gohan was saying to himself. But he did not have time to think too much because Videl was questioning him about the golden hair. Apparently, he was dressed the same as him and was belonging to the school … He had to be careful or she will discover his secret but how was she already establishing the link?

Videl knew he did not have golden hair, obviously, but she remembered that during the Cell Game, some people of the strange group had this hair color. And one was a kid at the time. Fortunately for Gohan, Sharpner was belittling him, saying he was not built for this kind of activity. However, Gohan made a mistake! Eliza asked him from where he came from and he told him the truth which was 5 hours far in jet. Gohan was too naïve …

It was not the last mistake of the day. They had sport class and the teacher chose baseball. He was decided not to show his power but what was a normal human physical condition after all? He only lived and socialized with beats, and for the "normal" ones they knew their abilities so he never had to hide. Back there. In the mountains. But now, he was at school, on the field, at 8 metres above the ground. He caught the supposed home run from Sharpner and sent back the ball with a crazy strength. "This boy is definitely strange and amazing!" was thinking Videl "How did he manage do to such a thing?" But Gohan was more like "Oh! Oh.. No Did I throw it too hard?" because everyone was staring at him, utterly shocked. He tried to make sure they were not having doubts by failing the next step: hitting the ball with a bat. He missed it on purpose but receiving a ball thrown by Sharpner in the face and not blinking about it was even crazier! "What the … This is not human… Even I would be hurt…" Gohan got even more suspected by Videl but the worst is that he did not understand why everyone was so shocked at him.

He now had to leave school, but he felt Videl's ki following him. She wanted to know how in the world he could go back home at a place this far, but … she lost him! Gohan knew he had to be careful with her, she was really into discovering his secret. He went to Bulma's to ask her for a costume that will help him to hide his identity when he would use his power in town. Costume that he really liked and thought cool except … everyone almost. Even the bad guys were mocking him but after showing him a really small % of his strength they were not joking about him anymore.

The rumor flow at school that a new vigilante "Great Tireman" arrived in town.

"You're wrong it's the Great Saiyaman" corrected Gohan. He should avoid to do this around Videl … How was he supposed to know after all?

Something happened in class this day. Videl's watch rang: she was called by the police to give them a hand. Learning she was helping this way and that she could put herself into danger and that there was actually danger, he faked an urgent need to pee to be able to go after her and the robbers.

He sensed her ki and found out that … she was actually good at fighting. Even if the guy was surely twice her weight she had no difficulty to beat him. But his associate had a gun and was going to shoot her. Gohan knew it was to moment to intervene, there was no way he would let such thing happen.

Videl was able to see this new vigilante, how could he be that strong but that ... ridiculous with that outfit? But wait a second "He's floating" just figured Videl. What the heck was happening here? There is no trick and people don't fly without gadgets. Gohan being … Gohan took the stolers back and asked:

"What do we do with them Videl?"

"I'll call the police. You're very strong, but your identity is a secret?"

"Uh, yeah, that's correct" he replied without really being sure of what he should say with her, she was putting a lot of pressure on him.

"So Gohan how did you get out of school?"

"Simple, I said I was going to the bathroom. Then I got here as fast as possible"

"WAIT! YOU'RE GOHAN!" Videl shouted. She was as proud to find out his secret as shocked to discover he was able of such things. A new innocent and naïve boy like him.

Gohan was spotted and he could only admire her sense of deduction, but it was not too difficult he called her by his name and his voice was surely recognisable.

"Why did you wear such a strange costume?" Videl did not know enough, she had to understand this boy.

"It's just that… All of my friend told me if I wanted to live peacefully I had to hide my strength"

"Hmm.. You aren't also the Golden Haired warrior, aren't you?" Videl could not help but make the link between him and this other fighter. It had to be him, who else? He denied but she was doubting him. There was no other way. In order to hide his secret he had to compete at the Budokai championship.

"My father was the most recent champion. Before him was a mysterious guy named Son Goku. With a name like that, it's clear that Goku is your father, right?"

"She's smart …. In this short time she was able to find out all of this about me!" Gohan thought. He did not have the choice but to agree.

"If you don't go, I will tell everyone that you are Great Saiyaman!" She was obviously not going to hurt him like this, he is a really kind and good boy. After all, he is like her, he fights for justice. But she wanted to see him fight and to fight his father. She wanted someone to beat him since he was showing off too much since her mother passed away. He seemed to be enough strong to compete with him. She just did not know that next to her was seating the boy that, at only 9, destroyed the monster that was presumed killed by her father, Satan. The latter was receiving all the recognition and honors thanks to Gohan and his friends.

"No don't do that!" Gohan did not want to waste time and take risk to show his strength at this championship without interest for him but it is like he did not have any other choice …

Videl was happy because she was sure she was getting a great opponent for her. On the other hand, Gohan was wondering what this girl just made him decide "I'm in trouble" he thought.

"You'll have to teach me how to fly, otherwise it's not fair"

"Ok. I understand" he just replied.

Videl might be going to learn the ability to fly. "This is amazing, even my father can't do that, it's like magic! How is he able of ... flying?!" she was thinking.

They went back to class. First Videl and then Gohan. But since he left class a long time ago a classmate shouted "That was a big shit!" and everyone laughed. This was definitely not Gohan's day …

But what was going to happen between Gohan and Videl?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of my work. This is a real personnal experience to improve my English and also to see if I am able to express a love story that needs to be, the manga being a Shonnen, what Akira Toriyama offered us was already a lot !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! I had time to publish another chapter today. Hope you will like it, and I insist: don't hesitate on criticising my work.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

After announcing his participation to the famous Tenka Ichi Budokai because thanks to his new friend, the young Sayajin got a new disguise from Bulma. It looked like a long scarf covering his hair with a simple dark pair of sunglasses. Exactly what he needed to hide the Super Sayajin changes. He then had the chance to hear his father's voice after 7 years. He was coming this day, to compete and to see them. Gohan could not be happier! Even if Videl forced him to participate, it was only fate, because his father also chose to join the tournament. One way or another, he would have ended up at the Budokai.

The next day, he went to train with his younger brother Goten. After all, it was not Satan or Videl his strongest opponents. It was his dad, Vegeta, Piccolo … He had to train. He sure had kept a strong body, but he knew he was not the same as against Cell. Studying was taking too much time, there was not enough time left for training.

After being shocked of the level of Goten and his capacity of turning into a Super Sayajin (even if Gohan turned at 8 the first time but the context was much more different!) but not being able of a simple technique like flying, he heard an engine coming: Videl just arrived in his neighbourhood. He just remembered he promised her to teach her the Buku Jutsu. Good thing, since Goten had to learn it too. Making sure Goten would not turn in front of her friend, in order to not reveal the identity of the golden hair, he went, followed by the little boy, in the same direction as Videl: their house. The teenage girl had guts to show up at an unfamiliar place where she was not expected, this time being Chichi's place.

"Are you here to date my son?" Chichi asked naturally. Videl was a little bit surprised that Gohan's mother was direct to this point, knowing Gohan who was, on the contrary, shy and reserved. Whatever, Videl had other plans than dating a boy, she did not have time for these part-time activities and her father already specified "Your boyfriend must be stronger than me!" Gohan was strong, but come on, her dad was Satan, the savior. She will probably end up as these spinsters you can see in the movies, taking care of dozens of cats is she would follow his Number 1 rule. Coupled with this fact, she did not need a man, she was a strong woman: mentally and physically.

"No I told you already:"

Gohan arrived and asked her how she found him.

"I looked at your transcript." She was definitely motivated and determined to make these kind of researches on him and taking the time to come this far.

After the situation cleared by her son, she looked at the young girl and made sure she was not a bad influence for her brilliant kid.

"I guess it's okay… But don't you dare try to seduce my son to reward him."

Videl was now pissed! Why would she even do that? This is just Gohan and she barely know him. Not to mention, she is not the kind of girl with perverted thoughts. It was just training… Hmm. It was true she did not say a word to her dad but he would not understand… She went to a boy's! But it was only training and he would focused on the worst part. Moreover, she desired to learn this incredible technique that would amaze her dad and would maybe allow her to surpass him! It had to be a secret.

For its part, Gohan was embarrassed and hoped they will get to work soon enough. Her mother has never been one to bite her tongue or hold back. The least she saw Videl, the least she could say nonsense about them.

He led his little group enough far from the house to train quietly.

"Uhh, well" started Gohan who was not sure how to teach someone, his whole life was learning, from Piccolo, his father, his mother, his books, now he had to teach someone. When did he become this … capable? He continued: "I'll teach you two the art of Buku. In other words, how to fly. It's just ki control, so it really isn't a difficult thing to do. Eventually, you'll be able to achieve incredible speed when you fly" Good, he explained the best he could have.

For Videl's part, it was not that obvious. She never heard of this things, but she was more than determined to learn and Gohan seemed to be the only one she knew able to explain her.

"Ki control? What is Ki exactly?" she replied.

Gohan forgot that "normal" humans were not familiar with his world and his vocabulary about fight. He tried to reformulate:

"Huh? Ki is … Ah. You might call it something else… It flows inside your body. It's also called "energy" or "power"."

"What?! What is it all about? Power?"

"It's like this thing" replied Goten just before throwing an energy wave that destroyed a large rock.

Videl was in shock. She could hear Gohan adding "Right, right. It's a powerful thing, isn't it?" But she was too astounded to give a real answer. She only gave an "I see". A little boy just exploded a rock with his bare hand from which a sort of light came out. What just happened? These things do not exist in her world.

"So how do you call it?" Gohan finally asked who did not witness anything strange.

"I wonder... Is it a trick?" She had to know, even if it was fake she wanted to clear the situation. It was the same tricks during the Cell Game, all the group of strangers was using it, and even Celll.

"This is nothing like a trick"

Then what the heck? You cannot create lights that destroy rocks with your hands. She did not understand. This was not something she was used to it, especially when it came to strength and fight. She got pissed:

"Then it must be some kind of magic! Bu I can't do that either!"

Gohan saw the distress in Videl's eyes because she thought she would not be able to fly. Trying to make his best to not upset her, he explained that everyone had ki, controlling is just complicated (even if he was able at 4, and that his 7 years old brother did not have problem with it either but they're half humans after all).

After some focus exercises they went back home to have lunch. Even if Chichi did not really encourage the presence of a girl for his son, she could not let her without food.

"This is good! Better than what our chef makes" Videl noticed.

"Chef? Do you have a restaurant?" Chichi replied.

"No, the chef was hired"

"You have your own chef? Are you guys rich? How many rooms do you have? 10? 20?"

"How many do I have …? Uhh about 50."

"50? You guys really are RICH! When are you two getting married?" Chichi asked happily.

Gohan, traumatized by what her mother just said, spat all his food. Marriage? 5 minutes ago she was almost reluctant about them hanging out together and now she dared to talk about marriage. Furthermore, her mother never mentioned girls or marriage for Gohan before… He is never going to understand women.

After some adjustments, patience and advices from Gohan, Videl was able to see her ki shinning out of her hands. She was so happy and proud. In the end, it was not magic, she was practicing it too. And all thanks to Gohan, what an incredible boy. Her father never told her about this and she never saw him using this ability. But a teenager she met a few days ago that was living in the mountains knew such techniques! The world is not what she thought it was, it is so much better. She can create energy wave and she will soon be able to fly. She will never thank Gohan enough to make her discover these incredible things. She was so excited that she wanted to fly right now but Gohan explained she had to be a little bit more patient; time and more control were needed.

Gohan was impressed, in a few hours she was able to float. This was not unbelievable in his world, but she was just a human, and she was really good! A good fighter and a quick learner. This is not that he considers humans inferior to him but he knows from his own mum's and Bulma's abilities, for instance, that they were not shaped for fighting or flying like he can. But this girl, Satan's daughter had an unconceivable will.

"That's great! You got it in one day!"

Videl accepted Gohan's compliment, but seeing Goten really flying while they started learning at the same time let her sceptical.

"Goten is used to controlling his ki. You can do that really soon at this level" Gohan interjected to defend the situation. He really wanted to train but he could not in front of her. She was still after finding out secrets.

"I'm coming back tomorrow" Videl announced. She wanted to fill the gap between her and Goten and she actually liked training with Gohan. It was like entering a new world that her relatives and friends had no clue about it. It was her thing. With Gohan. At least, he was not only taking her for what the others were: Satan's daughter. He even seemed not to care about his father's fighting capacity. Seeing a not really delighted face from Gohan she asked:

"Am I bothering you?"

"No… you're not" Gohan lied. He did not want to disappoint or upset her.

"Ok see you tomorrow".

She was almost in her "helicopter" when he added:

"Your hair. It may be better to cut it shorter"

This comment hit Videl. This is the first time he talked personally about her … her physical appearance. She even surprised herself to now look at Gohan more in details, he was very … cute and strong for his age. You could see perfectly his biceps and his chest muscles that were developed. And he also had this kind and absolutely innocent face: the kind that let you think you can trust them. She was now acting as a little girl, embarrassed she spluttered:

"Short hair… Is that what you like, Gohan?

The latter, having no idea why she was asking such a thing inoffensively replied:

"For the Budokai, it will be much better to have short hair. If your hair is long, it will impair your vision, and your foe can grab your hair".

"That's none of your business! Got that?" Videl shouted. She was so pissed off.

"Brother, why is she so angry?" Goten asked after she left.

"I have no idea"

She was not only pissed again Gohan for advising her on something she is more inclined to know and to decide, but also against her for thinking one second that he was actually interested in her. She hated to show moments of fragility, weaknesses. She just got a crush on Gohan because she thought he was attentive to her. She was stupid. However, Gohan was not, he was right, she should cut her hair. It annoyed her to realise he made a point: her hair, even if she liked it, was bothering her during fights.

What a surprise it was for Gohan the next day when she landed back.

"Who is she?" Goten asked.

Gohan was definitely not going to understand women.

* * *

 **Okay, so I tried to focus more on the beginning of the feelings but I thought it was still too soon but there were already signs.**

 **I want to make it the most real and not to rush into things...**

 **Let me know what your point of view is !**


End file.
